XOXO, BOCD GIRL
by whoyouarexo
Summary: BOCDs coming over all gossip girl. M and C, maybe a splash of D? A wants J, but is J gay? K & C trapped in a love triangula with D & Kr,Sit tight and enjoy the ride, until next time. XOXO, BOCD GIRL  NEW CHAPTER UP - MASSIES NOT HAPPY WITH ANYONE!
1. The trailer

**XOXO, BOCD GIRL.**

**Basically, ive wanted to do a gossip girl style Clique fiction for a while, so here goes.**

**trailer;**

**Massie Block- Amber eyes, glossy brown hair and a killer wardrobe, this girls got it all, shes got the gorgeous all-american guy, shes the alpha of the girls, and shes got class in heaps.**

**Claire Lyons- This blue eyed beauty is a good girl turned bad turned reformed, can she keep on the straight and narrow? And can she stay away from her past conquests, even if they are quite close to home?**

**Dylan Marvil- .Fat, thats what this red-head thinks, she wants to be a model, but size 6 needs to become 0 before new york take her seriously**

**Kristin Gregory- Gorgeous, toned, and not that interested in fashion..but she makes up for what she lacks with clothes, with energy, antic and sports.**

**Alicia Rivera- Daddys credit card, spanish heritage, killer looks and body, this girl could snatch anyones crown whenever she wanted to. But theres only one thing she wants; and its not coming easy.**

**Derrick Harrington- Chuck Bass to Massies Blair Waldorf, Derrick is a handsome, loveable rogue whos snide comments could drive people to move countrys...but when Massie doesnt wanna play anymore, does he react with spite or maturity?**

**Cam Fisher- Commonly known as Massies other half, this poor guy has been cheated on many a time by our alpha, but is he so innocent? We think C has something to hide, and its juicy!  
**

**Josh Hotz- Hot, Spanish, alpha material, why isnt J getting friendly with A yet? J rushes home after school, hardly attends partys and hates confrontation...all hands on deck girls, we need to spot vanish this problem.**

**Kemp Hurley- Licensed to thrill, licensed to love, but the girl of his dreams isnt following...Kris is crushing on Chris, and K will do anything to screw them over..and when he gets modelrexic wannabe D on the game, things turn pretty ugly, pretty fast.**

**Dune Baxtor- Arty, Brown haired, brown eyed, ah-dorable and with a fully loaded wallet..why does nobody notice this hottie in the background...thats what Cl thought..shes gonna transform him onto the path of straight and narrow, baby!  
**

**Chris Plovert- Chris Pervert*, hes crushing on Dylan while having a tryst with a frisky A, and finding out Ks crush on him might just help D see the light..but what if someone else ruins things first.**

**_  
Welcome, New Yorkers BOCD girl here, I follow, I snoop, I know.**

**Jump along for the ride, theres nothing like a few women scorned mixed with a bit of testosterone. Backstabbing, Betryal, and some horrific antics are taking place in this town.**

**Take note jumpers, your here for the long hall.**

**Until next time, 3 reviews, **

**XOXO, BOCD GIRL **


	2. Female Cs back on the blog

**_And the ships off, followers, up up and away...and firstly do I see, a confrontational conversation between our newly reformed chick C, and our all american different eyed C staring into eachothers eyes on the street? How he found her, who knows, but it sure looks juicy._**

"Claire, your back!" Cam said, clearly excited.

"Cam, what you doing here?" Claire asked, placing her sunglasses on her face, so he could not detect emotion, not her emotion, she had changed

"You know what im doing here..you cant do you know what and just leave!" Cam replied, his expression suddenly changing

"I did, and im different now..leave it" she snapped, and he grabbed her arm

"Its undeniable Claire" he probed, pushing her agaisnt a wall and rubbing his face up to her cheeks, to passers by it looked like a over-friendly welcome back hug.

Claire moaned softly, but stopped and put her new head on

"Massies gonna think so huh? Cam, go, nothing happened, nothing big, it was hardly a big deal" Claire said, softly, and pushed him off.

"you know your lieing and your not gonna keep up this act Claire, you just watch" Cam replied, looking her right in the eyes

Cam kissed her cheek as she breathed in his Drakkar Noir, and let out a huge sigh as she walked away.

But what did happen between them

**_So female C got spotted, and who would know first but K & D_**

"Ehmygawd"

"Whaaat, Dylan, you found another new diet?" Kristen said impatiently

"." Dylan said, breaking out into a grin

"No way" Kristen replied, looking at the photo. Claire Lyons, homing back into New York.

"W.W.M..S?" Dylan said, and the girls just grinned while sipping a drink

"We'll see at the charity do tonight" Kristen giggled, but she was happy.

Claire, Massie, her, Dylan and Leesh, could become the original pretty committee again, the ones who everyone wanted to be, everyone wanted to be with...but would it be the same?

_**Spotted, C and M on a grand shopping spree, C not looking so happy with Ms company, maybe something to do with the little meeting with C female earlier...speaking, does M know shes back in town...also, Ds getting frisky with a new girl, e.g. not so new but on a different corner O (Olivia Ryan, blonde haired, blue eyes and a traditional slut..just what D likes in life) **_

"You should of asked me baby" Massie said to Cam, pulling him along by the shirt

"Who knew you were going to get a custom design dress?" Cam asked

"This is me, of course I would" grinned Massie

"Mass.." started Cam..but she silenced him with a long, passionate kiss. It was starting to feel that the passion was only coming from one side these days

"Camm" she drawled, and held his hand

"Tonights the night" she whispered into his ear, and they sat down

"Feel the leg" Massie whispered again, holding onto his free hand, as the other was moving up and down her leg, exploring

"New stockings?" Cam asked, & Massie wickedly grinned  
"Tonights the night Cam Fisher; I love you" she said, kissing his ear seductively.

Cam didnt know what he was thinking when his girlfriend was kissing his ear. But it was not about Massie.

"Derrick!" Cam shouted, happy for the open distraction

"Cameron" Derrick said smoothly, patting his back, and Derrick whispered something into Cams ear as he laughed

"You smooth operator" Cam said, still laughing

"Whats this?" Massie asked, stomping upto the two laughing boys

"Young Derrick here has a fan"  
"Whatever I want whenever" Derrick smirked, looking in the direction of Olivia Ryan, e.g., the school slut, she caught his eye and winked at him

"When are you going to get a real woman and not these hussys?" asked Massie

"When a real womans worthy of my greatness" Derrick said, again smirking

"Paah" Massie simply said, looking peeved

"Whats it to you, you two are practically married" Derrick drooled, looking over at Massie and Cam

"No we are not" Cam said, a little too defensively

"As if it would be so bad.." Massie started

"Oh Mass stop it you know thats not what I meant..." Cam snapped, wondering why his girlfriend had to analyse everything so much, she was becoming so controlling, almost obsessive..or maybe he just didn't care enough

"Im going to leave the domestic to you two, bye" Derrick said smoothly, taking Olivias arm and getting into the limo with a wink at Cam, who smiled...was he jealous in a way?

Derrick could do what he wanted, who he wanted, whoever he wanted, yet Cam had been in a serious relationship for about 3 years with a girl he did not feel anything more then friendship for anymore. At the start it had been ok, but now...

And Cam also had something else at the back of his mind. What happened last summer...he did it, and it was bad.

_**Hotz-spot, Big J walking towards the market, and he is about to get a-costed.**_

"Hey Josh" Alicia said, hanging over him as he was picking fruit

"Alicia" he said, with a shy nod, but it still sounded sexy

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, looking cute, her hair bouncing around her, her brown eyes deep and meaningful, aswell as flirty

"Picking fruit" Josh said, sounding quite tired by the whole conversation suddenly

"Will I see be seeing you tonight at the charity event?" Alicia asked, wrapping her arm around Josh's shoulders, as if to tempt him, he breathed in her intoxicating smell, and then he realised he needed to respond

"You'll have to wait and see" Josh smiled, and winked suavely, and Alicia was left wondering, what was wrong with her? It had all been going so well, but then he walked off once the fruit was paid for..

"Alicia" Chris grinned wickedly, looking her up and down in his usual manner

"Thought that was you getting blown off by J" he said, and Alicia wondered why he always sounded sleazy. She shrugged him off her shoulders

"Erggh, whatever" Alicia said, looking at him like something on the bottom of her shoe..not that this ever phased him..

"If you need a real party, im always here" he winked

"Whatevs Plor-sorryimean pervert" Alicia said, and stomped off in her square boots angered by another rejection from the guy she was so relentlessly pursuing, she stomped along as her phone beeped, she saw it was the BOCD girl blast.

"**_And the train is off, and spotted; J again being pursued by A, who got rejected by J and propositioned by our favourite C- Pervert! Also seen MB and C shopping for last minute outfits, tailed by a very surly male D, who in turn was being followed by our very own call girl O (Olivia Ryan for all you newcomers! ;) )Pretty seedy stuff beteween MB,C & D, are we one step closer to Cs ah-mazingly juicy secret, because we all know he has one._**

**_The charity balls tonight and we have a feeling this ones gonna get nasty. Check above if you havent seen the gorgeous face who has arrived safely on platform 4 this morning at grand central, & get your quiffs & your heels out tonight girls, its going to be a party to start the new season.._**

**_Until we meet again _**

**_XOXO, BOCD GIRL._**

**_next time;_**

**_"Ehmygawd the hoedown throwdown occuring to our right with..._**


	3. A romp behind the sheds, buh who?

**_Morning, New York, BOCD girl here, to bring you the scandalous affairs of Westchesters Elite._**

**_Tonight, is the first night of the new fall, the charity fashion show, hosted by our own M & her Mother...touching isnt it...so here is the next BLAST and warning warning readers, this one gets ever so explicit, as more then one odd couple play baseball and hit a home run!_**

**_M and C getting ready for biiiig night,but is it me or is C more attached to his phone then his virginal girlfriend?_**

"Cam!" Massie shireked

"Wheres the fire?" Cam asked, smiling

"Get off your phone!" Massie ordered, snapping each word

"Why?" Cam challenged her, then decided this was not a battle he wanted to fight today..he tried a new angle

"Calm down, tonights going to be amazing" Cam said, and Massie turned around and kissed him

"Just the silver lining ive been looking for" Massie grinned, and she kissed him vigorously...his tongue was exploring her mouth..ahhh it was so nice. Massie was going to let him have it tonight. She had waited, she had been the classy one, she had waited until the right time. and it felt so right..Cam was perfect. He was stable, gorgeous, sweet, he would take care of her. thats all she needed.

"Right, partys starting" Massie said, unravelling her arms from where she had winded them around Cams waist, dragging him closer to her yet.

"Cool" Cam said, and the blackberry came back out..he needed to check facebook..see if she had updated..was she coming?

* * *

_**The guests are arriving and the drinks are sparkling, lace up ladies its time to go!**_

_**"you spin my head right round right round..."**_

Fake air kisses and a air of "i love your shoes" was drifting around the large garden of Massies, as the music played, the waitors roamed around and she giggled with her friends, also sticking by Cam all night..they had a image to up keep.

"Love what you've done with the place" said a familiar voice, and Massie turned around to see Derrick, looking pretty dapper for him, smiling at her

"To know it is to love it" Massie said, smiling at him, and Derrick walked off, seemingly satisfied that he had got his thoughts off his chest, as he took a phone call

* * *

"Josh ditched you again Leesh..to quote the book, "hes not that into you" smiled Chris, pressing his lips agaisnt her cheeks, as she looked determinedly at the floor...why couldnt she snare Josh..she had been on a mission to reel him in for about 3 months now, but he always made excuses.

"Excuse me, im getting a drink" Alicia decided, and she stomped off in the direction of the champagne, then back to Chris

"Chris, vodka, spike me NOW" Alicia said, in a bad mood

"How did you.." Chris started

"Puhh-leasee, everyone knows you have your own skank supply" Alicia said nastily, then realised she was being hostile

"Fine, tell me when to stop" Chris said, knowing not to defy Alicia when she was this ratty..he took the lid off the flask and gently poured some vodka into her champagne glass, which was huge..

"Stop now, that should be enough..you'll know if its not" Alicia winked, pressing a dollar bill into his hands for his efforts..he watched as Alicia snatched a straw and went to drink as quickly as she could..did Josh get under her skin that much?

**_So thus far, As on a mission to get smashed and male Ch might just be the victim, and Cs acting a bit fake with the i luu-huvv M act...theres something about him._**

**_

* * *

_**

Song playing- California Girls...

"welcome to the BOCD fashion show to celebrate the new semester!" Massie said, with her trademark, ah-dorable smile, shaking her curled brown hair like someone out of a advert...

Califronia girls blared out as Dylan strutted onto the catwalk, practising her walk for the real world...

"Massie" Kendra snapped behind her

"Wuuh?" Massie asked

"Dylans about 2 sizes too big for this show" Kendra said, looking into Massies kind eyes

"I know but shes my friend, I cant have her distancing herself" Massie replied, still looking at the clipboard she was holding

"as long as you know what your doing" Kendra said, and walked off again, as a pretty blonde strided down the catwalk, hair cascading behind her as she showed off every angle of the Gucci dress she was wearing

* * *

"MM, shes hot" Derrick grinned, hoarsely, and Cam looked at him

"Dont you ever want to just stick to one girl?" Cam asked, out of jealously and exasperation

"Why deny the female population the pleasure of knowing me..and getting to know me?" Derrick said, and suddenly decided to turn the tables

"Don't you get bored of having to act like barbie and ken..same girl..life mapped out.." Derrick asked Cam..and he nodded along, then snapped out of it

"What? No, I love Massie.."

"Not what I saw last summer Cam..." replied Derrick

"I do not know what you think you saw, but you saw nothing" Cam said, and got up and walked away"

* * *

"and the ahmazing, sizzling hot finale is here girls!" Massie announced, as she watched a blonde come out in the best dress..but it was not the blonde she had chosen.

This blonde she knew..she had long wavy blonde bangs, a curvy, tall, lean figure, piercing blue eyes and a warm smile...

it was not..

"CLAIRE?" Massie shouted.. and the lights went out..

* * *

"Claire" a male voice breathed into her neck, and Claire knew who it was instantly

"Cam..no" Claire said, as Cam dragged her way out, behind a old shed...Cam put a finger to her lips, cupped her face and kissed her, and it was a feeling that could not be fought...Claire responded, so enthusiastically Cam smiled agaisnt her lips, Cam lifted her so her long legs wrapped around his waist, she unbuttoned his top and ran her hands over his bare chest, she practically salivated...Cam was all she longed for, sweet Cam, good looking and sexy Cam, Cam who delivered sex like a god, he knew how to pleasure her gently, make her feel special, even if it was around the back of a shed..Cam who was sending tingling sensations up her legs as he ran his hands up them with ease, stopping just to undo the zip on her dress, which fell to the floor as Claire hungrily kissed his neck like she hadnt seen him in years, like he was the first guy she had ever seen and she needed to have him..she needed him, he was her drug...he unclipped her bra softly as she whimpered and he ran his free hand over her breasts, as the other one was supporting her weight as he pushed her into the shed, calmly

"Ive missed you" Cam said, breathing heavily

"uh huh" Claire replied, as she pushed herself up against him, wrapped both her arms around him, pulling their bodies even closer, and kissed him for her life, he didnt need to push her into the shed anymore, she could support herself, Cam could concentrate on the task at hand, as she ran her hands all over the place, it was wild, it was amazing, better then the first time.

This was what Claire came back for, Cam, oh cam...and her friends..

Massie.

"Massie.." Claire suddenly said, breaking apart from Cam after they both had experienced what was the most delightful orgasm of their sexual lifes..the highest deed, the best pleasure..

"Massie.." Clair repeated, breaking her hold from Cam and grabbing her dress and shoes

"Not a word about this to anyone Cam, this is a fresh start" Claire hissed, she could not believe herself, giving into temptation, being so god damn stupid, Cam had a girlfriend..her best friend, the reason she left...she did not want to hurt Massie, not after all the times Massie had looked after her.

The girl could be mean but she was a good friend.

"Claire?" Cam called...but it was too late..she was already gone..

* * *

Alicia stumbled over to Chris, clearly drunk

"Leesh" Chris smiled, as she made her way over to him

"Ive discovered something" she said, and Chris looked at her with great interest

"What is this?" Chris asked, as she looked into his eyes

"Ive spent too loonggg moooning over Josssh Hotzz" Alicia said, slurring and blinking

"Thanks for letting me know" Chris said, looking at Dylan..her butt looked hooooot in that dress...who cares if the others were 0 and she was a 6, she was blooody sexy!

"so...what you waiting for..grab your car keys and take me back to your place" Alicia winked, getting closer to Chris and slipping a sneaky hand to Chris' trousers, massaging them lightly...Chris wanted to wait for Dylan buhh..she clearly wasnt noticing him, and he had Spanish sex on a plate here..

"why are we still here" asked Chris, and he took Alicia to his car

* * *

Massie, Kristen and Dylan danced, and then Cam suddenly came up behind Massie and kissed her full on the lips

"Hey sexy" he drooled into her ear

"Hey you" Massie and, and suddenly her face lit up

"Claire!" she smiled, getting over the shock and giving her old bff a hug

"Mass" Claire said warmly, trying not to look at Cam...it hadn't happened..it wasnt anything.

"so why are you here?"

"4 letter word for the opposite of what I used to be" Claire grinned, looking at Kristen

"Good" Kristen winked, and Massie squealed

"Ehmygawd, ok im taking Cam upstairs now, but you guys have got to come shopping tomorrow,wheres Leesh?" Massie babbled

"She went home, bladdered" Cam said, not looking forward to the prospect of Massie taking him upstairs..nothing compared to Claire..not after that behind the shed..it was so passionate, exciting..

"See you later" Claire said kindly, before calling her limo and practically running outside..Cam and Massie..what had she done ?

* * *

"CHRIS THIS IS AMAZING" shrieked Alicia loudly, who was laying on top of Chris in the middle of his bed...it had been one hell of a night

"YES LEESH" cheered Chris, as she finally flopped beside him, exhausted. He grinned, this was not what he expected, but why was he picturing Dylan after a night of repeated, amazing sex from Alicia..deep down he knew she was using him to forget Josh, but he did not mind. No feelings attatched

* * *

"Massie, glad I caught you!" Josh said, politerly, running into the room

"Josh the party just ended" Massie said, laying a hand on his arm..he was popular, therefore she was nice to him

"Yeahyeah I know, is Alicia here.." Josh asked, and Massie sighed. She had heard rumours about her and Plovert, but she did not want to say this to Alicias long term crush, specially as he was showing such a interest

"She went home with Plovert..she was giving him a massage around the crotch before they sped off in his car" smirked Derrick, appearing from behind Massie was a cocky smile, while Massie widened her eyes at him

"She was really really wasted" Massie said, trying to soften the blow

"Rightt" Josh said, turning around..well that was a huge mistake..he looked on the BOCD girl website

* * *

**So partygoers, its like a cliff hanger, will C pop Ms cherry, and will female C keep the paws away? A tired of being rejected by J went for and apparently they had a "all night long" thing going on...Pervert also seen checking out female D, while male D stirred up trouble when J finally made himself known...its been a long night, **

**until next time**

**XOXO, BOCD GIRL**


	4. Ch likes A & D, A likes J, M likes C &

**_Hello and good morning, beautiful New-Yorkers, and its offically a week after the official opening of the season._**

**_So last week we had a very drunk A and a male Ch getting it on, only to be discovered by As crush J, who was actually sounding as if he was going to make a move! Then there was the C and C drama, followed on by M and female C reunion!_**

_**So grab your morning coffees and get ready for this one, its going to be juicy.**_

**_Massie.._**

**_"_**CLAIRE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" shouted Massie

"What?" Claire asked, looking surprised at her friends sudden outburst

"The night of the charity ball" Massie started, and her amber eyes widened

"What about it?" Claire asked, tensing up immediately..Massie knew!

"Me and Cam.." Massie again tried to say, but cut herself off...Claire sighed, thank god that Massie did not have a clue.

"What about you two?" Claire probed, wanting to know more

"Claire..I offered it to him on a plate! it was meant to be our first time, and he rolled over, said _maybe another time_ and went to sleep" Massie said, it was wonderful that Claire actually picked up speech, because Massie was quite hard to understand when she was in a stress.

"Mass, dont worry about it" Claire said, putting her hand on Massies while feeling very two faced.

"Hes meant to be in love with me!" Massie moaned, throwing her hands up to symbolise her exaggeration

"And he is" Claire said, looking down at her feet..she had used to be good at being the two-faced girl, the one who slept with peoples boyfriends then gave them advice..but now..It was just wrong..

Claire shouldnt of done it. She was not like that anymore...and she never would be again

"Alright Block, Claire?" asked Derrick, who sat down beside them. It was a small coffee shop, which many of BOCDs richer pupils often were spotted at..Derrick was a prime example

"Great..you?" Claire said through gritted teeth..her and Derrick were not friends..not anything really. Just two people who used to be in the same group.

"Im so happy I could throw another party" Massie snapped, and pulled out her chair and stormed off

Claire let out a huge, exasperated sigh..now Massie felt there was something wrong with her, just because of that night. Cam would of sealed the deal with Massie if it wasnt for her. Her coming back was a awful idea...awful

"Something I said?" smirked Derrick, cocking his head to one side so his blonde curls fell into his face..he pushed them out..something he had mastered so many girls fell for him..Claire wasnt buying it

"Quit it Derrick" Claire said, acting annoyed..she couldnt exactly relay the real reason for the sigh, so using the very annoying, arrogant Derrick was a winning formula

"One day Clairebear, your going to fall off the throne, and when you do, it'll be a good day" Derrick snarled at her, and Claire made a face at him and walked off.

Derrick texted Cam

"Coast is clear"

Cam entered the shop almost immediately

"I thought they would never leave" Cam said, looking tired

"Whats up with your face?" Derrick asked, leaning back and opening his wide brown eyes

"I did something bad, man" Cam replied

"To yourself or someone else?" Derrick asked

"Both" Cam retorted..

"Tell me" Derrick said, looking very interested..Cam was always playing up to this golden boy reputation he had, but as Cam's dutiful best friend, he knew better then to believe that crap

"I cant" Cam said, suddenly...for a while he had been looking like he was about to confide in his best friend, but something stopped him..someone might hear him, shop him to gossip girl

"So, hows Olivia?" Cam asked in a strangled voice, trying to appear interested

"Well.." Derrick said smoothly, and Cam allowed himself to be enticed by Derricks latest sexual tales

* * *

"Alicia"

"Plovert, quit following me!" Alicia snapped, looking at him

"You cant forget that night" He said, wiggling his eyebrows

"No, but I can block your calls, your facebook and get a restraining order" Alicia said, looking at his face

"It was one night!" Chris argued

"And its ruined everything!" Alicia almost bellowed

"Nobody knows!" Chris replied, clearly frustrated

"I do" Alicia said, and she went inside a coffee shop, hoping Chris wouldnt follow her. But it was Chris, of course he followed her

"Chris! I thought you liked Dylan!" Alicia said, punching his arm

"Why would you think that?" Chris asked, straightening up almost immediately

"Eh-ma-gawd Chris, im not a LBR, we notice these things!" Alicia exclaimed

"Right" Chris said, put out, then found a response

"Hows Josh?" he said coldly

"Not returning my calls" Alicia said sadly, to noone in particular, she wasn't even facing Chris anymore

"Right" Chris remarked. He saw Dylan walk into the store, and immediately tailed her

"Dy-laaaan" Chris smirked, and Dylan smiled

"Alright?" she asked, going upto the counter

"All the better for seeing you" Chris said, then blushed

"Ahh, thanks" Dylan responded, not knowing what to say

"I'll pay that" Chris kindly said to Dylan, and fumbled around with change in his pocket, finally producing a $5 bill that would cover the cost

"Lovely" Chris said to himself

"Aww thanks Chris" Dylan smiled, and she sat down at the table, none the wiser of why Chris Plovert had just bought her a coffee...well technically a strawberry ice cream blend..she whipped her blackberry out, and entered her group of "best friends" inclusive of Massie, Kristen, Alicia & now Claire

Dylan*: Plovert just bought me a strawberry twist wuuuuh?

Krissss: What why!

MassieBlock: obviously she doesn't know that Kristen, dont act all LBRish on me!

Alicia: Get in

Dylan*: Funny

Alicia: Im serious

Claire: Ahh ive missed you guys!

MassieBlock: Ehmagawd Ive missed the PC..we can reform it at skl & let every1 kno whos boss ;)

Krissss: Agreed

Alicia: Ahhhh-greed

Dylan*: Agreeeeeeeed

Claire: Wechester high better get ready!

* * *

Alicia sat in her room..what was wrong with Josh? She had called him again and again, she was past desperate, she had never liked someone so much and wanted someone so much. He was different, he was kind, he didnt like her just for her radiant looks..he had something abut him.

She needed something to distract her.

* * *

A hour later, Chris Plovert opened his door to find Alicia...and a bottle of vodka

"So you gonna let me in?" Alicia said, at the open mouthed Chris, who was surveying Alicia and wondering why she was back

"I never keep a lady on the doorstep" Chris swiftly muttered, with a kiss planted on Alicias cheek...she flinched...she just needed to relax into it, she needed to drink, dance, like last time. She needed to be over Josh.

* * *

**So the PC are planning a takeover and As still pining over J, the aftermath is always nice..**

**Next blast; **

**Female D gets a bit of a weighty situation**

**C and C meet again, will they keep their chanels on?**

**A and CH are carrying on their little tryst, but theres a sneaky someone on their tail & M starts to think Cs got another girl on the go..butt who?**

**Until next time, XOXO BOCD GIRL**


	5. A Charidee bash, & a shocking Revelation

**_Holla, new followers, BOCD girl here bringing you the latest on the elite of the city, _**

**_Theres been some strange goings on, most noticeably the stable relationship of M & C failing ever since the arrival of female C..of course Massie doesnt see through the cracks..because she doesnt know! Shocker!_**

**_Also noted that A & Js on/off/neverreallyon thing never got going, and probably never wil be, as A is now new buddy, and we all know what that means!  
_**

**_First up, we see...another charity show_**

"I can fit into it mum go away!" wailed Dylan

"Dylan, you need to be a size 2 in this industry, and thats pushing it! How many times..they wont hire a 6!" Meri-Lee Marvil groaned..

"Mumm, im not a 6!" Dylan said, whipping back the curtain that she was changing behind to reveal her face, which was one of heavy disdain

"Dylan, just diet!" Meri-Lee replied, and walked off in her heels..she wanted the best for Dylan but she just kept sabotaging herself!

* * *

_**So far friends we've found that female D is too waist-heavy to be modelling, and Meri-Lee has a cliche look of the "dissapointed" mother on her face.**_

_**and on the realm of stalking, As found J at the party and now shes trying to understand his ways...never a good path A**_

"Josh! your here!" Alicia said with a flirty smile

"Alicia" Josh said curtly, and wandered off..leaving a very confused Alicia behind him.

the song "boom boom boom" was blaring out of the speakers, as the models sauntered down the catwalk, including Dylan, the final act.

Her fiery red hair was set in place, and she wore a tight, black bodycon minidress, which she totally pulled off

"Wooo!" Chris Plovert cat-called at Dylan, and Kristen elbowed him in the ribs...Chris gave Kristen a pointed look

"Its immature" Kristen simply said, and turned around with a very red face...did Plovert like Dylan..over her...no way...Dylan was larger then her..why was she sizing herself upto her best friend? this was all wrong.

* * *

"Cam?" Massie asked, calling his name for the 3rd time...

"What are you looking at?" Massie asked, standing in the way of Cams eyeline, so he took his eyes off Claire and focused himself on a very, very angry looking Massie.

"Whats up?" Cam asked, sounding slightly bored

"Cam ive been trying to talk to you for the past 10 minutes!" Massie practically yelled

"Sorry! Jeez!" Cam said, he didnt want to fight with Massie but god the girl was annoying sometimes!

"Whatevs" Massie said, and walked away from him...she thought he would see the dramatic effect and chase her..so she was notably downhearted when he sighed with relief and walked off

* * *

Holiday by Dizzee Rascal had come on, and Alicia, was determined to find Josh..determined.

"Josh!" she shouted at him, over the loud speakers, tugging his arm slightly

"What?" he asked

"Why are you pissed at me?" Alicia asked him

"Im.." Josh started

"Cut the crap Josh, your a friendly guy, not one who walks off with a scowl after just saying hello...ehmygawd if you have a problem just say!" Alicia said, throwing her hands up

"Ok Alicia, what about the fact I make a effort to come see you, and your sloping off in a car with Plovert!" Josh retorted, looking at her facial expression, and watching it predictably change

"Massies charity show?" she asked softly

"The very one...why how many times have you and Plovert marked your new friendship?" Josh asked

"Oh Josh its not like that!" Alicia replied, shocked

"Oh it is" Josh said, with a air of nastiness, and walked away from a upset Alicia, who picked up a bottle of champagne and headed straight towards her car

* * *

"Leesh?" called Plovert

"Leave me alone Chris" Alicia said, getting into her car and revving it up angrily...Chris stepped in front of it

"Whats wrong?" Chris asked, they were getting on like a house on fire earlier! Literally!

"Our "friendship" has made things for me and Josh so sucky Chris!" Alicia said, thickly

"And thats my fault how?" Chris asked, in disbelief...it takes two to tango, even Alicia should know that!

"Ergh men just dont understand..dont be such a LBR Chris!" Alicia said, annoyed, Chris promptly stepped aside. A LBR =Loser beyond repair = worst insult one of the PC could come out with..that was their "buddy" time over

* * *

_**A tipsy C dragged into a bush by a tipsy female C..this cant be good..**_

"Cam, stop it" Claire demanded

"Stop what?" Cam asked, looking into Claires baby blue eyes

"Stop making Massie feel like shes done something wrong, she hasn't, we have!" Claire replied, looking ashamed of herself

"Right, so me liking a girl who isnt the famous Massie Block puts me in the wrong" Cam asked

"Well, when your meant to be her doting boyfriend, yeah it does Cam" Claire said, getting closer, trying to fight the temptation she was having. It was not easy when his aftershave drifted so nicely under her nose..he always smelt immaculate

* * *

"And, bingo" Derrick smiled slightly..he wanted his best friend to be a free agent again, he was no fun when he was constantly sucking up to Massie...sure she was fun to plot with, but when he wanted boys nights out with Cam, every time "no I cant drink, Massie will get mad

He was looking out for his friend..in a twisted manner.

* * *

Derrick grinned at his handiwork when he saw the huge screen that had previously showcased fashion designs, showcase Cam & Claire in that far away wood..they seemed to have a thing for woods

People started gasping, and Derrick laughed...all they were doing at the moment was talking, but if someone was talking to Cam and it wasnt Massie, it was like he had killed someone

He heard a glass drop and a familar cry of pain, and he turned on his heel casually to see the familar amber eyes widening but narrowing at the same time. She was so obviously shocked but filled with dislike at the same time

"Cam, what happened last summer can natt happen again!" Claire said, fighting her urge again as Cam moved closer..

"What, you going to run away again, next time we sleep together?" Cam questioned

"Cam! There are people that could hear that, example; Massie!"

"Claire I like you! I have ever since you gave me the single best night of my life, last year!" Cam said

"What about Massie?" Claire asked

"What about Massie? I dont love her, I don't know if I ever did, our parents forced us together" Cam said, shrugging

"She loves you..she tried to be with you, you know she did" Claire softly replied

"Then she deserves better, because I dont love her..the idea of "being with her" repulses me Claire, she needs it to be someone special who loves her" Cam said, and rested one of his hands on Claires face

"Claire, its always been you. Your the one who I can't breathe around, your the one who makes me feel so alive" Cam said, into her eyes..she was loosing it, he knew, she knew

"I like you too" Claire said, and wrapped her loose arm around Cam, and Cam kissed her before she started doubting things again, he pressed her body upto hers, hungrily kissing her, she was running her hands across his body, something she had wanted for so long..but it was so wrong.

Massie gasped again...she was being cheated on, and she was watching it from a big screen!

Derrick smirked slightly, and walked over to the nerd he had paid to set the whole live feed thing up

"Enough enough, let my boy get some in peace now" Derrick said, almost laughing, and pressing some dollar bills into the guys hand

* * *

"Mass?" Dylan asked..her and Kristen had played rock paper scissors to see who was going to go and talk to Massie..they had never experienced her this angry.

Angry Massie was scary, snappy Massie...ideally she needed Alicia, but Alicia had gone a while ago with her champagne, and even had set her blackberry status as "DND" which meant, do not disturb.

"What?" Massie barked

"Do you need any help?" Dylan asked, stepping back slightly

"To find out if my boyfriend is having sex with Claire Lyons again, maybe yeah" Massie said, sarcastically

"Im sorry Mass" Kristen suddenly piped up

"Why. Did you guys know too?" Massie snapped, and Dylan and Kristen looked incensed

"Massie, no!" Dylan said

"Find them" Massie said, quietly

"We cant..." Kristen started

"FIND THEM" Massie shouted thickly, through tears, and walked off to the building..feeling totally alone.

* * *

_**Another one bites the dust relationship wise, Is it just be thinking that M and male C will face a very rocky patch. and dont be surprised if miss Lyons is MIA for a while, shes not going to have anyone brave enough to befriend her after that incident.**_

_**And sneaky male D, sowing the seeds of what starts the end..but are his intentions honorable just towards male C..we aren't sure..theres got to be more pleasant ways to break the news to M. But I for one am glad that male D did it the explosive way..now this way, BOCD girl and all its followers know exactly what happened, word for word**_

**_Stay tuned, _**

**_Until next time_**

**_XOXO, BOCD GIRL_**


	6. Nothing like a Massie scorned

**_Sorrry for the major delay, been breaking into A-Levels, as you can see its clearly taken a while!_**

* * *

**_Hello followers, last time we met was at Massie's bash, where "Clam" were finally revealed. And it was D who aired their dirty laundry so publically! _**

Rihannas "Only girl in the world" was playing, and Massie was standing on her own, feeling her entire empire, her life, crashing around her.

She heard footsteps behind her

"Its only as bad as you make it" smirked the face of Derrick

"No more of your mindgames Derrick..did you know?" Massie snapped, shivering

"I would say suspected..no hard evidence though.." Derrick replied

"Oh cut the story I know it was you who payed the four eyes in the corner to hook up the live feed" Massie said, looking at him, waiting

"I do not confirm or deny that statement" Derrick smoothly answered

"Do you just enjoy humilating people; people who are meant to be your FRIENDS" Massie asked him, emphasizing the last part

"Its not about humiliation Massie, its about drama, people feed off of it. And I also knew you wouldnt accept it if you saw it alone"

"Oh Derrick cut the crap, do not twist this as a favour to me" Massie retorted, in disbelief she was hearing this

"See it how you like Massie" He spun around slightly, and made to leave

"Deep down you know me and you; are more similar then you think; your devious, charming, manipulative, much like myself..do with that what you shall" Derrick said, with a soft smile and a nod in Massies direction

"No Derrick, there is no day I will ever become as twisted as you" Massie answered him, tearfully

"You already are as twisted as me Mass...all those punishments you carry out on girls who aren't like you? whats that then, normal?" Derrick argued

"At least I don't betray my friends"

"I would call it help, you were like a limpet to Cam" Derrick said, realising after the words had escaped his mouth that he had been to harsh

"A repulsive limpet...good night" Massie laughed,a shrill giggle, a insecure giggle

"I didn't mean.." Derrick started

"Beat it" Massie snapped, loudly, and Derrick smoothly walked away to find his female escort for the night...

* * *

Massie stormed through the large garden and was caught off guard by another pair of eyes..the soft brown eyes of Josh Hotz

"Wheres Leesh?" He asked her

"I dont know" Massie said, but she grabbed his hand

"So Josh..I know you don't come out much..wanna become a headline?" Massie asked, pressing her finger to his lips

"Massie you've had too much to drink" Josh laughed

"Josh do you smell alcohol on me..im sober as that nun on sister act, now kiss me" Massie started again, but Josh pushed her back after their lips met..it was a odd sensation

"Jeez Mass, stop and listen to yourself yeah?" Josh said kindly

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" Josh asked her, stepping towards her again

"Oh check out mr bipolar changing his mind!" Massie laughed, a dry laugh

"I meant so you could sleep, not so you could entertain" Josh said, looking at her

"Whats happened Mass?" Josh asked

"Did you not see the big screen that lovely Derrick prepared?" Massie asked, in shock

"No"

"Then go check BOCD girl about it and stop with the interview, I have a Lyons to exterminate" Massie said, stalking past Josh as if the whole of their conversation had been forgotten

* * *

"Wheres that light coming from?" Claire asked Cam, worried

"Its nothing" Cam groaned, kissing her

"No, theres something" Claire said, holding Cams head back from her

"You worry too much" Cam declared

Then there was something they both heard..walking..steps..towards them

"Duck" Cam hissed

"Thats helpful" Claire mouthed to him

"In the short term yes, it is!" Cam whispered, taking her hand

The light shone in their faces

"How nice of you to stop fertilising Claire when I walked into your arena Cam" Massie said, looking into his eyes

"Mass? What?" Cam asked, standing up

"Before you come up with some beautiful fabricated reason to why your in a bush half naked Cam, save it, your lovely best friend Derrick somehow was perverted enough in the head to hide a camera here, then pay a ivy-league nerd to hook it up to the big screen. So every person at the party now knows what you too got upto last summer, and now" Massie said, with all the strength she could muster..she was not going to break down

"Im gonna kill Derrick" Cam started..

"Oh as sick as Derrick is in the head, it takes two to tango does it not? and it also requires some of your action to drag my best friend into a bush and tell her you find me repulsive. you painted the picture Cam, all Derrick did was hang it up in a bad place" Massie said harshly..then turned to Claire

"And look at you..little miss, ive put more blonde in my hair so im officially a reformed boarding school chick...going by your style and your boy toy choices, your even skankier then before. Your best friends long-term love..thats great Claire, really great"

"Im sorry" Claire began

"Ive had enough of the word sorry from you Claire! First you leave without any goodbye, no note, nothing, then you come swanning back in with this new personality, which FYI I knew was fake, then you have the nerve to be all over my boyfriend like bird flu in the UK!" Massie ranted

"I dont know what to say" Claire said

"Well start with, sorry im leaving now, I deserve the public humiliation thats going to be served to me in the next couple of weeks, BTW im going to stick around and savour my actions because I enjoy wrecking peoples lives"

"I dont like wrecking peoples lives Mass, It just happened"

"Oh it just happened, there was so much tension you were like magnets..is that it!" Massie asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation

"Well yeah" Cam butted in

"Nobody asked you" Massie hissed, nastily

"Look, I know your upset, and we all need to talk this through in the morning, but theres no need for bitchiness" Cam said, with a flash of his smile

"Get out of my sight..both of you" Massie said, and once they had both gone, she allowed herself to cry..sitting in the middle of the muddy bushy area of her garden, she cried, sniffed, and wished the ground would swallow her up.

* * *

next time;

**pillow talk with A and J, but are they actually just sleeping? We hear As reputation proceeds her.**

**D and finally get somewhere, but K and A are hot on his tail, and male K gets added into the equation.**

**The serving of humiliation female C is getting is no longer the least of her worries as she may of just met the answer to her problems.**

**& M has a heart to heart with female C, but is there anyway to get this friendship back on the right side of the door?**

**We hope so, and we know theres no wrath like a Massie scorned. nuh-night xoxo, BOCD girl.**


	7. Js secrets revealedand its not small

Ive received a bit of feedback saying its a bit predictable etc, ive read over and it does rather seem that way..so forget everything ive said, Im gonna try my best and mix things up with characters, etc!

also if anyone is interested in being a BETA reader let me know! (and also tell me how to message people because im dumb)

thank you

* * *

Massie was sitting in her room..she had been sitting in her room for the last 2 days, but it wasnt because she was broken.

She was sorta over it. Well not over it, but she wasnt crying..she just for one second didnt want her every move analysed by BOCD girl, by the public. She had dumped Cam.

She looked at his Facebook profile..she couldnt help it..she hated the fact that the "in a relationship" status had gone. She hated the fact that he had "liked" Claires status the other day.

She hated the fact that they had acted like everything was normal, and she had put herself under house arrest.

It was pathetic, she had searched BOCD girl, they had both been out shopping, clubbing..not together, thank god.

She hated the fact she was sitting here like a stalker pretending she wasnt stuck..she needed to do something..now.

* * *

The blast had been sent out as planned

**_So followers, it seems MB is making the most of her new status and throwing a night of paradise..thats right, shes taken all her inner circle on a limo ride into one of the most exclusive clubs in the city, and 2 Cs are missing from the list...xoxo._**

* * *

Claire walked around school. Her mum had told her not to leave. Her brother told her she was a selfish idiot. Her dad gave her the most disapproving look ever, but she wasnt loosing this battle.

She hated walking around, everyone looking at her, pointing at her, reading off their phones, some even sad enough to take pictures so BOCD girl could start sending them out, adding different captions, trying to explain her mood but failing, they didnt know how she felt. She also knew that she needed to talk to Massie before it was too late.

She walked into the art room..it was lunchtime, everyone was probably round seeing if there was going to be a showdown of some sort between Cam and Derrick

"Oh, someone else is hanging here..nice" said the voice of a boy..he was painting on a easel,

"Needed to escape" mused Claire, sitting on a stool

"Your name?" he guy asked

"Dont you already know?" Claire laughed, cynically

"I do, but thought I might aswell be kind" said with guy, with a kind smile

"Claire Lyons, you?" she said, sarcastically

"Dune Baxter, sweet to meet" he said, and Claire laughed

"you here every lunch?" she asked

"always" he replied

"but why" she asked, swinging her legs around to face him

"I like painting..plus I also dont possess the a-list social life of you" he retorted

"what about c-list" she giggled

"not even z-list..so whys the art room become your lunch time club?" Dune asked

"well..lets think..no friends, the guy I like is out of bounds, and ive got BOCD girl after my every move..its safer to be out of sight" she said, thinking for a second

"Stop thinking..women think too much" Dune said, setting up a paper on a easel

"ive heard you paint..so listen to the music, and paint" Dune said to Claire, handing her a brush

"who told you I paint?" she asked, taking the brush, interested

"mrs ritz, she was a bit gutted when you left, one of her biggest potential builders! what do you paint?"

"I like landscapes" Claire replied, wistfully

"and whys that?" Dune asked

"I like looking into something that seems right..that seems normal..something so far away from this world" Claire said, as if she was in a dream

"thats deep..who knew you would be deep" Dune said

"everybody judges me on what they think they know" Claire moaned

"well to be fair you've got quite the story" Dune pointed out

"True, but why do people act like they know me?" asked Claire, who was now painting

"Your like the reason BOCD girl still runs..do you think they care about Massies perfect life..no they care about the rebel Claire; thats you!" Dune said, with a sound of fake excitement at the end

"What makes me think you dont approve of the life I lead painter-boy?" Claire asked, looking over to him for a second

"Because its all fabricated..all this popularity stuff..your the same as everyone else..you've demonstrated that" Dune replied

The bell rang

She looked into his brown eyes "see you this time tomorrow?" she asked

"im always here Claire; drop by whenever you like" he said, with a smile

* * *

"Massie, ive explained in a message and i'll explain now, I cant come!" Josh said, knowing that being tailed by Massie only meant one thing; some sort of argument

"Why?" She asked..Josh was a important link..she had lined him up as her next suitor..ok Leesh liked him but she was too into getting under the sheets with , so it doesnt matter.

"Ive got family round" Josh said, defensively

"you always have family round, ditch them you have a life!" Massie ranted

"Mass, face it you just want me there so you can try and make me your new Cam, the answers no, and my family are very important to me" Josh said, and turned on his heel

"Thats all very well Josh but where are you going now?" Massie asked, trying to act like the burning sensation of rejection wasnt hurting her

"Home Massie" Josh said, harshly

"We arent allowed home in our free periods" Massie said, cold as ice

"did this stop you when you tried to have sex with Cam?" Josh asked

"Josh whats got into you lately, your meant to be the nice one" Massie asked, shocked

"Well maybe im sick of being everyones cute little doormat" Josh snapped

Massie watched him go..but she didn't have time to think about Josh..Kemp or Chris? She didn't appreciate either but she needed a guy..she had spent all her life being defined by Cam, she couldnt be alone.

"Oh Massie, shopping for male lovers are we? You couldnt get any more predictable if you tried" said a voice..Massie didnt need to turn around to see the owner

"Derrick, why dont you go use some more of daddys money and go buy a girlfriend" Massie snarled

"Oh what a low blow, im on the verge of crying" Derrick laughed

"Well go take that ugly prospect somewhere else please" Massie replied

"Oh sorry I forgot this corridor belonged to you" snapped Derrick

"Do I need to get a restraining order to get your disgusting form removed from my presence?" Massie asked

"Now Massie, thats a bit dramatic. Then you are known for being overly dramatic" retorted Derrick

"Im not dramatic" Massie replied

"And I just saw a group of pigs flying over there" scoffed Derrick

"Beat it Harrington" Massie said, fiercely

"Give it up Massie..your weak" Derrick said, with a laugh, and started to move away

* * *

Josh shut the door of his flat quietly

"Josh?" someone shouted, he crossed the small hallway and went into the kitchen, and switched the light on

"Dad your meant to be in bed!" Josh exclaimed, with a worried expression

"I was waiting for you to get home" Joshes dad said simply

"Dad, I put you to bed, how did you even get back in the chair?" Josh questioned him

"Josh, you left it next to the bed like the doctor does incase I need the toliet..I could be out the house" his dad said

"Sorry for being late" Josh said, looking glum

"Dont be sorry, you need some time off...I get it...you've had weeks off school caring for me, you need a couple of hours, trust me Josh I get it"

"But Im being selfish dad"

"I was thinking kiddo, maybe some extra help would be good around here" Josh's dad said, with a smile

"I wont hear of it, im your son, im looking after you"

"Your destroying your life..and what about that nice girl, Alicia..the one you keep talking about?"

"Its not about me its you..I can meet other girls but Dad you've got a condition, I need to help you"

"Josh"

"Dad, Im gonna get you into bed now, and bring you a cup of your favourite tea, with some medication, ok?" Josh asked

"Son...I don't need the tea" Josh's dad said

"Yes you do dad, stop thinking of me" Josh said

"Josh, we need some extra help around here...I had a meeting with the doctor"

"And?" Josh asked quickly, taking a seat and staring into his fathers weary eyes

"Josh, its getting worse..my multiple sclerosis is getting worse, Im going to be ill, im going to deteriate Josh..they said im gonna not be able to transport myself anywhere in a couple of months..you arent ready for that type of are and I do not expect you to be for one minute" his father said, looking teary eyed

"Dad, you've given me this life, Mums not around but you always have been..I owe you this..and even if it gets worse, I'll step it up..promise me, no extra help" Josh replied, leaning forwards and putting a hand on his fathers.

His dad gripped his hand

"Fine son, but say the word when it gets tough, and i'll call"

"Im not watching you be carted off to the hospital because they think they can care for you better then me..I know you dad, I know what makes you feel better, I have a chart of all your medication times..nobodys gonna mess that up..we have a rountine" Josh said, frustrated

"Josh you need to focus on school, girls, like a normal teenage lad"

"I don't care about girls, and im keeping up with school, Derricks emailing me everything I miss" Josh insisted

"You havent told Derrick have you?" was the reply..it was worried

"Of course not.. he just thinks I love days off and staying in on the new Call Of Duty game..its fitting" Josh stated..and took his dads wheelchair and started pushing him towards his room..this was his life..this was his secret..and he was intending on keeping it as long as he could, because this was his flesh and blood, and Josh owed his father his life.

"**_so word on the street is that has a huge secret, female C has a new confidant, and Ms trying to move on with her life..something makes me wonder about the prospect of M and D..such a underrated couple..everybody thinks they loathe eachother..personally I just think its sexual tension..and wheres male C lurking..rumour has it hes gone to London for a modelling job that his father set him up on to keep him out the city for a while..the Fishers insist they aren't running away but modelling? since when has Cam even paid attention to magazines..sounds like a get out plan to us..or maybe D has something to do with it, because its not like he's done his "friend" many favours lately, apart from being a active pest to his ex, who seems to be trying to change her relationship status._**

**_Will Cs new friend "DUNE" ever make it on the chart..not at the moment because we already have a male D, so we'll go for "lonely-art-boy"...hes bound to end up in some sort of trouble with female C..everything she touches is some sort of trouble! _**

**_Ciao followers, until next time XOXO BOCD GIRL_**


End file.
